Ajani (Ava15’s Fanfics)
Ajani is a male Leopon, the mate of Ayo and the father of Mhina, Tatu and Kicheko. He is the king of Leopon Plains. Appearance He has a cream colored coat while his muzzle, underbelly and paws are a pale cream. His rosettes are pale cream color outlined in a darker cream. He has dark pink inner ears rimmed in black. He has thick, dark eyebrows and Blue eyes. His nose is dull pink-brown, and his claws are black. His mane is brown. Personality Ajani is kind, and caring to all his subjects. He would also not hesitate to save someone even if it means sacrificing himself. He is also firm, as he is not afraid to give out any discipline, and is very protective, as he would never hesitate to attack anyone who harms him or anyone he cares about. Ajani is also extroverted, as he is usually the first one to speak out to a crowd, and enjoys a good conversation with anyone. Ajani also helps his Kids, Mhina, Tatu and Kicheko in any situations they can’t handle. History Backstory Ajani was born during the middle-end of his mother's reign alongside his brother, Patch. As the first born, he is also chosen as mother's heir. Ajani knows nothing about his father since his dad was exiled from Leopon Plains before Ajani and his brother was born. When Ajani became an adult, his coronations were being planned for him to officially become the king of Leopon Plains. The coronation took place in late spring, at the Gardens of Leopon Plains. A few days later, King Ajani mets Ayo, a golden-orange leopon of royal blood. Ajani was very nice and affectionate towards her, which made their relationship become stronger and eventually start loving each other. They get married after a few months of knowing each other, which Ayo becomes the queen consort. At some point in time, Ajani and Ayo then has three healthy cubs, a girl name Tatu and two boys Kicheko and Mhina. More coming soon! In Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands In A Celebration in the Pride Lands, Ajani is seen at the Kupatana Celebration alongside his family, Kenai,Kia and Clea, listening to Twiga and several other animals sing. They along side all the other animals was shocked at the unexpected appearance of Reth's Pride. Relationships Ayo According to royal law, Ajani was supposed to marry a Lion or Leopon from royal blood. After Meeting Ayo, Ajani eventually fell in love with her. After 5 years of dating they eventually married and had Cubs together. Mhina Ajani loves and trusted his son Mhina. He trusted him to carry his legacy when he passes away. He is also supportive of Mhina, and actually helped him confess his feelings. Tatu Just like with all his kids, Ajani loves and cares for Tatu as she will be the advisor for Mhina when he will become king. Tatu later replaces Mhina as Ajani’s heir. Kicheko Ajani loved and cared for his Son. Family *Ayo (Mate) *Kicheko and Mhina (Sons) *Tatu (Daughter) *Uzima and Malkia (adoptive granddaughters) *Kabili, Ushindi and Uhuro (adoptive grandsons) *Kion: Son-in-Law Gallery Mhina's Family.png Trivia * Ajani is voiced by Lou Diamond Phillips. Category:Princess ava15 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Leaders Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Category:Royalty Category:Hybrids Category:Kings Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:Grandparents Category:Legends of the Lion Guard Chronicles Category:Leopon Plains Residents